


With You by my Side

by nohrianprince



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: i know its not anything super interesting but pls take this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianprince/pseuds/nohrianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kaworu has bad memories. shinji is there to comfort zir<br/>inspired by tumblr user cawoshin/suzy jucy's kawoshin comic</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You by my Side

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a multichapter kawoshin mariasu fic soon. stay tuned! also yeah I used ze/zir pronouns for kaworu and probably will continue to in the future
> 
> this is just a short fic that I felt like doing

It was a typical morning in the Ikari-Nagisa residence. The kitchen window was open to let in a gentle breeze which swayed the window treatments about. Shinji stood at the sink and scrubbed dishes in methodical manner that eased his nerves. He wore a pair of thick yellow rubber gloves. Shinji hated getting soggy fingers and so Kaworu had picked up the item from the store.

A hallway over, Kaworu stepped into the shower. The water was hot and inviting and when ze closed zir eyes and stood in it, it almost seemed like zir mind was blank. Almost. Kaworu stretched zir limbs like a sleepy stray cat and ran zir hands through his hair. Ah yes, this would be the time to use ‘shampoo.’ Kaworu giggled to zirself as ze squeezed a glopfull into zir hand. Ze began to scrub with not much effort at all and allowed zir mind to meander where it wished. It had been so peaceful lately. Kaworu smiled. A drop of soap residue slid right past zir eye. Ze didn’t notice. Ze had a warm grin about zir face, one that was already lost zir thoughts. It had been a long time before ze could smile like that again. Again; that was a good thing, yes? How many times had ze lost the ability to smile…how many times…

Kaworu shut zir eyes more tightly. _No! Go away! I’m happy! Shinji-kun is in the kitchen preparing brunch-_

_It’s not often that he looks like that is it? You’ve managed not to monumentally fuck up this time. But who knows how long it’s for. Just wait._

_How dare you-…..I..we…are very happy and everything is going to be fine!_

_You’ll die eventually. You always will. Don’t fool yourself. You can’t live for long. Your life will end and you will be forced to start anew._

_Don’t get comfortable._

By now Kaworu’s breathing was shallow and rapid.

_I could wake up any day…and Shinji-kun won’t remember me. He won’t hold me or pet my hair. He won’t tell me it’s okay. He won’t kiss me. I’ll be a stranger to him._

The water was scalding. Kaworu’s heart was about to pump out of zir chest.

Kaworu leaped out of the shower and slid down the hallway. Shinji was in the kitchen, arms deep in the sink. Kaworu slowly walked up to him and wrapped zir arms around him slowly and shakily.

“Kaworu-kun? What’s wrong?”

“….I….I..”

“Weren’t you taking a shower? You’re sopping wet. You must be cold. Kaworu-kun, it isn’t good for you to be out of the shower in the nude, even if you don’t like wearing clothes.” Shinji’s tone was endearing and sweet and Kaworu felt zir heart breaking as Shinji spoke. Ze couldn’t bring zirself to say anything. Instead ze laid zir head against Shinji’s neck. Ze was still trembling.

“Kaworu-kun….are you thinking those sorts of thoughts again?” Shinji asked gently. He turned around to look at Kaworu and held zir face. Ze simply nodded, eyes full of tears.

“Kaworu-kun, I’ll always love you. No matter how many times you live. I’ll always be here for you.”

Kaworu turned into a pile of tears in Shinji’s arms, who was ready to hold and kiss and pet his beloved. Shinji helped Kaworu backed to the bedroom and the two of them soon became enwrapped in a warm blanket nest where they cuddled and calmed each other until they lost track of time.

 

 


End file.
